The Path I Choose
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: When new girl Melanie Hawkins turns out to not be quite what she seems, how will the Pack handle the unfamiliar threats she brings with her. Which path will she choose? A life with her other half Paul, or a life with her court? Paulxoc Bad summary.
1. New Neighbours

The Path I Choose

**Hello! I've decided to write a Paulxoc fanfic. Since it doesn't mention his last name in the Twilight saga, I'll take a leaf out of some other author's book and call him Paul Walker. Please give me suggestions for another title. This isn't a crossover with Melissa Marr's Wicked Lovely saga, because the characters in that mainly won't feature, and I've changed some things. But it was a big inspiration! I don't own Twilight or Wicked Lovely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Melanie stared at the slip of paper in her hand, then at the house ahead of her. She was definitely at the right place. Lugging her suitcase up to the front door, she couldn't help but feel like she was trespassing.

It was a ridiculous feeling, because it had been bought for her, and had been empty for months before that. No-one was rushing to live in rainy La Push, Washington.

The house was pretty, she couldn't deny that, it just didn't feel like home. _Home is back with mum_, Melanie ignored that thought, the same way she ignored the shadows that congregated around the building.

Locking the door behind her, she gazed around the place, her coal black eyes taking everything in. It looked like a little show house, it was furnished, but showed no signs of anyone living there. On top of that, it was dusty.

Melanie trumped up the stairs, carrying her red case because she didn't want to disturb the slightly eerie silence that pervaded over household.

In her room – the other would be her mother's when she came to visit – was a bed, an overly elaborate wardrobe, and several large tins of paint. Varying tones of green, blue as well as some white and magnolia – the colours she would of chosen. Left by her... father, the same person who had furnished the place. Well, probably not furnished it _himself_, but had someone else to do it. Melanie stared at the cans of paint. It was strange, and a little creepy, how he knew so much about her, yet she hardly knew the man.

Melanie shook her head to be rid of such thoughts, and started unpacking.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Billy Black asked the young man named Sam Uley.

Emily was in the kitchen, cooking a late dinner for them all. The aforementioned Sam glanced up, gaze respectful. "Hear what?"

Billy grinned, glad he would be the one to pass on such great gossip.

"Someone's moved in that old place up by the woods." He announced, making it sound dramatic.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Emily walked in and handed a plate to each of the two men.

Billy nodded and continued; "A girl, I believe, round Jacobs age."

Emily looked up in surprise. Turning to her fiancée, she exclaimed;

"We must go and say hello. The poor thing's probably terrified, living all alone," she sympathized with the young girl, maternal instincts kicking in.

Sam smiled at her, expression warm.

"We'll do that," he promised.

* * *

Melanie had just figured out how to open the paint can when she heard the doorbell ring. Although she wasn't expecting any visitors, she raced downstairs and opened the door eagerly- desperate to make a good first impression.

At the door was a really tall Indian – quileute she supposed – and a beautiful woman, with exotic copper skin. At least, she was beautiful once. Melanie was taken back by the vivid red scars that marked the woman's face, twisting her right eye and mouth into an permanent grimace. She then immeaditly felt guilty for flinching. Both the man and the woman had noticed her reaction, he was tense and glaring, while the woman glanced down, eyes pained.

"I'm sorry," Melanie apologized, feeling awful, "I... I'm sorry, for being rude. I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what to say.

_So much for a good first impression_, she thought, _way to go Melanie!_

Surprisingly, the lady gave a soft smile.

"That's alright. You didn't have a warning. It's alright." The lady paused before continuing.

"My name is Emily, and this is my fiancée-"

"Sam Uley." The man, known as Sam, interrupted. He appeared slightly calmer.

Melanie tried to relax too.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Hawkins. It's a pleasure to meet you." She insisted, truly meaning it. Even after their awkward start.

"Welcome to La Push!" Emily cheered, glad to be free of their not so good start. Sam smiled and nodded his welcome.

Only then did Melanie notice the wonderfully smelling container in Emily's hands. Looking for the source of the aroma, she realized that it contained freshly baked cookies.

Emily pressed the delightfully smelling box into Melanie's hands. Melanie tried to give it back. "Really, I couldn't-"

"I insist," Emily interrupted, still cheerful, but then her face turned serious.

"Just don't eat them all in one go," She warned.

Melanie desperately tried to hold her laughter, but was encouraged by Sam's own hysterics.

After they'd sobered, Sam and Emily left, with the promise to visit again.

Melanie leapt up the stairs, feeling like she'd made two friends.


	2. High School

The Path I Choose

**Hi again! I'm super determined to get this story out there! Let the battle – I mean story – commence!**

* * *

The next morning, Melanie awoke to unfamiliar sound of rain beating against the window. Rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes, she clambered out of bed and proceeded with her daily morning routine. After a quick shower she pulled her black hair into a lazy ponytail, and dressed in warm clothes. She was not going to freeze to death just because she needed to buy food, drink and some other essentials – like waterproof clothes.

After pulling on her favourite black coat, which would hopefully keep her warm and dry, she reached for the door handle. Only to be interrupted by two loud, rather brusque knocks.

Upon opening the door, Melanie was slightly surprised to see her father, soaked but looking like an angel, in all his Gancanagh glory.

She'd been expecting a visit, just not right then (which was probably why he showed up). His usually dark hair was even darker from the rain, his stance casual. It still held his easy arrogance, like he was invincible and no-one could harm him, which was most likely true. His lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"Hey kiddo, how ya been?" His voice was over appealing – like his actual appearance – even though Melanie's faery origins meant she was untouched by his glamour.

"Good," Melanie murmured, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He nodded, satisfied with her answer.

His eyes flitted to the extra shadows that surrounded the two of them, then back to his daughter.

"You ready for Monday?" He asked nonchalantly, seemingly out of the blue. Melanie felt an inkling of hope as to what he meant, but kept it from her face.

"What do you mean?" She kept her hope from her voice, too.

His smile turned to a smirk, and he gave her a knowing look.

"School, of course. What else would you do on a Monday?" He replied. A shadow wrapped its intangible arms around his neck.

Ignoring the shadow, Melanie hugged Sebird – though it should be noted that she hugged his waist, not his neck.

"I can go!" She exclaimed in joy, ignoring his last question. She doubted he'd been expecting an answer. Melanie had worried he wouldn't let her go to school.

Sebird shrugged, casual.

"You seem pretty desperate to live a human life. I don't have the time – or the desire – to deal with a stroppy, stubborn sixteen year old." The reply was calm but hinted at trouble, as soon as Melanie realized this she tried to forget it. She didn't want to be dragged into court stuff. Into... faery stuff.

Melanie leaned back, letting him go. Her quiet demeanour returned.

"Thank you," she murmured, eyes on the green landscape behind him.

Sebird nodded and turned to leave.

Melanie watched his retreating figure until he vanished into the nearby forest.

Remembering her original objective, Melanie ran to her car – trying to dodge the rain – and drove to the nearest supermarket.

Once there, Melanie settled into the familiar task – the only shopping her mother, Lisa, could stand was for clothes, shoes and accessories – so she was often the one who would get the groceries.

Not only that, but she would be going to school tomorrow!

Melanie wondered if the other kids would like her, if she would be bullied – but the euphoria that she would actually finish high school, like any normal person, kept her from really worrying.

Ten minutes later she thought, _why does the stupid jam have to be on the top shelf?_ The offending jar was standing smugly on a shelf well out of her reach. Melanie glared at in irritation. A husky laughter behind her snapped her back to reality. She glared over her shoulder, irritation not fully spent. In the end she had to turn around to look at the man – boy – behind her, because he was so freakishly tall. Looking up while looking behind yourself is difficult, and can be painful.

The tall freak was yet another russet-skinned Quileute. Melanie started to wonder if she was the only person in this town with pale skin. The boy grabbed the jam and handed it to her with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Melanie muttered. Another chuckle escaped his throat.

"Your welcome," he grinned, "I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

Melanie was flabbergasted. La Push certainly seemed to have a fast grapevine.

_I wonder how many old ladies live here_, Melanie thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm new," she admitted. "My name's Melanie." She added, trying to be polite.

Jacobs grin seemed to grow, showing off pearly white teeth which contrasted with his dark skin.

"Hey. Welcome to La Push. Call me Jacob." He greeted, offering her his hand. Her smaller hand was lost in his wide, very hot grasp.

The sound of squelching wheels announced the presence of an older man with the same dark eyes as Jacob.

"This is my dad, Billy." Jacob introduced.

Gesturing for Melanie to follow, he walked towards the wheelchair in which Billy sat.

"Dad, this is the new girl Melanie."

The wrinkled man gave her a friendly nod.

Jacob turned to Melanie again. He looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Are you going to La Push High?" He finally asked.

Melanie lifted her head, proud, a smile on her face. A giddy feeling built up in her stomach.

"Yep," She popped the p.

"I go there," Jacob told her, shrugging one shoulder, like it wasn't a big deal.

Melanie raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

"_You_ still go to high school?"

Jacob laughed again. It was a booming sound, it bounced off the walls.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you to my friends, you can hang with us. If you want." He offered.

Gratitude washed through Melanie.

"It'll be nice to know someone." She expressed it through her words.

A clock on the wall caught her eye. 11:45. Crap!

"I have to go, so sorry!" Melanie jogged to exit – having already paid for her shopping.

"It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow, Jacob." She called back, guilty for leaving them there. Ink black hair flew out behind her as she ran towards her blue Toyota.

Back home, she unpacked the groceries, stuffing them into any available space.

Then she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Mel! I was so worried, for a minute there I thought you weren't going to call." Melanie laughed at her mothers mock sad voice, but that didn't stop guilt clawing at her stomach.

"Sorry. I got sidetracked." Trying to lighten the atmosphere, she added:

"How's Hawaii?"

Lisa loved her, Melanie knew that, but her mother wasn't a settle down person. She'd stopped travelling for Melanie, and Melanie felt guilty for that. So when Marcel had offered to let her live here in La Push, she'd jumped at the offer. So Lisa could travel again.

"Hawaii's great. Palm trees, coconuts, cute guys. I think you'd like it here." Lisa encouraged. Melanie couldn't help but smile, typical Lisa.

"Actually, I kinda like La Push." She admitted. This was true, she felt mysteriously drawn to La Push. To the woods, to the beach, even to the people. Which was strange, for Melanie.

Possibly because this place was a faerie haven.

She could envision her mother's raised brow, as she struggled to comprehend a reason for liking a rainy, boring place like La Push.

"Really? You're a little weird, sometimes, Mel." Lisa teased, half serious.

Melanie snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Get back to your cute guys." She countered.

She could hear her mother's breezy laughter.

"I'll talk to you later, Mel. Love you."

"Love you too." Lisa hung up. Melanie sighed, placing the phone back on the cradle.

Back in the tiny kitchen, she was about to start dinner when Emily's cookies caught her eye.

Curious, she picked one up and took a bite. The cookie was eaten in seconds.

Melanie silently congratulated Emily on her cooking skills, slightly envious – if she could bake like that, she'd cook a whole batch of treats to offer to the other students as a friend offering.

_Guess I'll just have to rely on my own skills._ Melanie thought, preparing a plate of pasta.

After she'd eaten, she decided to read her worn copy of Stephen King's Firestarter, again.

It was late the next time she glanced up at the clock. After changing into some comfortable pj's, she settled down in bed.

Butterflies played havoc with her stomach as she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Gancanagh - A male faery from Irish Mythology. Known for seducing human women. An addictive toxin in their skin makes them incredibly appealing, and the person they seduce is literally addicted to them. They are inhumanly beautiful, and most seduced humans die from withdrawl (when the Gancanagh loses interest).**


	3. Imprint

The Path I Choose

**Hello again. Firstly, I would like to thank;**

** – for the favourite.**

**Rain That Falls From The Sky – for the story alert.**

**(Sorry if I got your pen names wrong, I don't have the best memory!)**

**I'm apologising in advance for any mistakes I make concerning the school. I am British and have never gone to an American school, so I don't know how things work there. If you want to give me any information, please don't hesitate to tell me!**

* * *

Melanie lay in bed for a few minutes, butterflies fluttering around her abdomen. Having checked the clock to make sure she wasn't going to be late, she had started to get the usual worries for starting a new school. Plus some extra, not so usual worries. Realizing this, she literally threw herself out of bed, and started to get ready.

If she let herself panic, she'd chicken out. Call in sick, or something.

Her outfit was simple, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a dark grey sweater/long-sleeved top. Not that she had much in the way of fancy clothes. Lisa's fashion sense hadn't rubbed off on her. Melanie just wore what was comfortable.

For breakfast, it was a quick bowl of cereal, she wasn't sure her stomach could handle anything else. The butterflies were as feisty as ever.

Picking up her plain black messenger bag, Melanie locked the door, breathing deeply to calm herself.

Her hands were sweaty, and she hadn't even got there yet.

On the too quick drive down, Melanie told herself to _stop being such a cowardly fool_.

Parking in a free space on the lot, Melanie got out of the car. She kept her her head down, but gazed around speedily. Everyone had russet skin. A wave of gratitude rushed through her, she could only imagine how awkward it would feel if she was blonde and blue-eyed. Everyone was staring at her.

Melanie practically ran through the door marked Main Office before she could start hyperventilating, and have a panic attack.

She leant against the wall nearest to the door, more relaxed now she was out of sight. She licked her lips, and ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't done anything with it – prepared to use it as a sheild so she couldn't see everyone staring at her.

A throat was cleared nearby. Melanie looked up.

A dark skinned, elderly woman was pinning her to the wall with piercing grey eyes. She had a thin frame, and a pointy chin. Her glasses were slipping of the end of her nose.

"Can I help you?" A brusque voice asked, rudely. It took Melanie a couple of beats to realise it came from the receptionist.

"Um, My name's Melanie Hawkins. I'm new here." She stuttered.

The woman gave a sharp nod, before gathering some papers together and holding them out for Melanie to take.

"Now leave, I'm a busy woman." The receptionist instructed. Melanie complied without hesitation.

Outside in the corridors where everyone could see her, Melanie felt the panic return. To avoid it, she studied her timetable. On the same piece of paper, it told her what number locker she had, and the combination – so she decided to find her locker. It would distract her, at least.

Melanie ambled down the corridors, her eyes on the numbers of the lockers.

It wasn't a big school, so it didn't take her long to find it.

"Melanie!" A voice called, making her jump. It took her several seconds to recognise the deep, husky tones. She turned around to see Jacob walking towards her, with a bunch of other boys who were all as tall as he was.

"Jacob," she called in relief, meeting him halfway. Melanie felt tonnes better now she was with someone she knew.

Jacob laughed, loud and booming. Melanie noticed that the other students averted their eyes, and pretty much kept away from Jake and his friends.

"Sorry, that we scared you," Jake apologised, though his tone was light, as if he found it rather amusing.

Melanie shook her head, a smile gracing her features; "Don't worry about it – my mum says I make a big deal about nothing."

One of the others laughed.

"She's right about that! From your expression, you were in enemy territory!" He joked, teasing her.

Jacob rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face.

"Quit teasing her Embry."

Embry held out his hand, "Embry Call."

Melanie shook it, surprised it was as warm as Jacobs grip, "Melanie Hawkins."

One by one, the other boys introduced themselves.

Jared and Quil.

"Where's-" Quil started, but was interrupted by a russet skinned girl running over and hugged Jared.

"Kim," Jared greeted, his voice saturated with love. Melanie wasn't sure what to think about that. Quil and Embry made gagging sounds, while Jacob rolled his eyes again. Kim turned to face Melanie, curious.

"Kim, this is Melanie. Melanie, this is my girlfriend Kim." Kim's cheeks went darker as Jared called her his girlfriend, but she greeted Melanie warmly.

Quil gave his question a second try. "Where's Paul?"

Kim looked up. "Paul? Ms. Gale got him done for 'running'," Kim made quotation marks in the air, "I would of called it power walking."

The boys either laughed at Paul's misfortune, or cursed Ms. Gale.

"Who's Ms. Gale?" Melanie asked, feeling left out, wondering if she should just go find her first class.

"The receptionist." Embry told her, "evil witch."

Melanie ohh'd, agreeing with the evil witch comment completely.

Jacob seemed to read her outcast expression.

"Let's have a look at your timetable," He suggested, trying to make her feel comfortable. She probably didn't notice it, but she looked tense to run. Her gaze kept flitting to the side, as if she could see something no-one else could.

Everyone crowded around to see the flimsy piece of paper.

"Cool," Quil commented, "you only have one class, in the entire week, where your not with any of us." That did make Melanie feel better. On the high of acceptance, it was nearly impossible to admit – or even realise – that what she was doing was wrong.

Quil then pitied her, "A lot of classes with Paul "Hot Temper" Walker, though." He patted her on the shoulder, his large hand completely covering it.

Suddenly, a bell screeched, painfully loud. The sound reverberated in Melanie's ear even after the sound had died away.

Kim smiled at her, still shy.

"You have history with me first. You coming?" Melanie nodded blindly, her ears still ringing. Ignoring Kim's open arm, she pretended not to see the hurt expression on the girl's face.

The first two lessons passed in a blur, both with Kim. Then it was lunch.

Kim walked Melanie to the cafeteria, asking basic questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" Melanie thought about the question, suppressing a shudder as she felt an almost intangible arm slide across her back.

"I like a lot of colours. I don't really have a favourite. But I do like the colour green." Melanie answered, once she found her voice.

Kim noticed her uncomfortable expression, taking it as something else,

"You don't really like me, do you?" Kim asked in a quiet voice. Already knowing the answer. Melanie came to a sudden halt, eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course I like you, Kim. You're really friendly." Melanie assured her, wondering where the worry had come from. A small, sad smile stole over Kim's face.

"It's just that you looked so uneasy." Kim explained, filling Melanie with dread, and a desire to reassure her that it wasn't her – had nothing to do with her. Nothing at all.

But Melanie couldn't say anything, because then she might reveal herself to Kim. Not only would that put Kim in the greatest danger, but then someone other then her mum would know that she wasn't human. Melanie didn't want that, she wanted people to think she was human. So she could lie to herself.

So Melanie just lowered her head and didn't say anything.

Kim seemed to notice that this conversation was over, and turned to lighter topics.

"You haven't met Paul yet, have you?" Melanie shook her head, no. Kim searched for the boy on the table where they always sat.

He was sitting, facing them, but looking down. He was eating a pepperoni and mushroom pizza. He heard them approach but didn't look up to greet Kim.

"Kim." He said his usual greeting.

Jacob moved up for Melanie, while Kim took her place next to Jared.

Jacob addressed Paul.

"Paul, this is Melanie. You know, the girl I told you about." Melanie lowered her head, blushing at the fact that she was being talked about when she wasn't around.

Paul glanced up to give the new girl a brief greeting, when he saw her.

Her silky hair, inky black, formed a beautiful frame around her lowered face. He could see that her cheeks were pink, as were her lips. They looked so soft, so kissable. He wanted to hold her, to protect her. The urge was so powerful, that his toes curled, and his breath came out in a whoosh! She was perfect, her thin frame made her look delicate and fragile. Paul ached to hold her, to whisper his secrets to her. He wanted – no needed – her to want and trust him. She was _it, _and her every wish needed to be granted. She was his world, his love, his life, his everything. Paul struggled to remember how to breathe, his heart pounded against his ribcage, begging to be let out and go to her.

His angel looked up at Jacobs sharp intake of air. Her eyes were as dark as her hair – abyss black. They were filled with life and her emotions. Some people might consider black eyes creepy, but Paul thought they went perfectly with her pale skin. Not sickly pale, but perfect pale.

"Paul?" Jacob voice drew him unwillingly out of ogling. His attention snapped to Jake, but his thoughts were on Melanie. He'd never really thought about the name Melanie but he realised that it was a perfect name – now that it was her name. Paul realised what he was thinking. _Oh, crap! I've imprinted! Great, another thing I can't control._

Jacobs expression was torn. He knew Paul had imprinted – which _was_ great – but everyone knew about Paul's infamous temper. Besides, Melanie gave off the impression that she was a shy girl, not usually Paul's type at all. Jake didn't know if she'd be able to handle the whole werewolf thing. _Of course she will, after all, Paul wouldn't of imprinted on someone who wouldn't be able to handle it._ Jacob tried to convince himself.

* * *

**Was the imprint scene alright? I was desperate to get that perfect. If you have anyway I could improve it, please let me know and I'll have another go! I can rhyme!**


	4. Doe Eyes

The Path I Choose

**Hello again! I feel so encouraged!**

**Thank you to;**

**cindy92 and Moonessences for the story alert.**

**Sibel88 for the fave**

**Moonessences, lalaland and twelvepastnoon for the reviews!**

**I love you all!**

* * *

When Melanie heard Jacobs breath whoosh out of him as if he'd been winded, she looked up: embarrassment forgotten. She hadn't known him long, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

The situation confused her. Everyone was staring at Paul – she assumed he was Paul because she could name everyone else – while Paul was staring at her. It wasn't even the stare she'd been expecting; _leave, you don't belong here. _His deep, dark brown eyes were filled with affection, which confused her even more, he didn't even know her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kim glancing anxiously between Paul and Melanie. She seemed less confused then Melanie, but not quite as knowledgeable as the boys.

Paul stared, lovingly, at her for what seemed like eternity.

Melanie shifted in her seat, rather uncomfortable. The look Paul was giving her was doing something to her.

All the mindless chatter in the cafeteria was drowned out, even though Paul wasn't making any noise. Her body felt like it was filled with fire, hot and glowing. Melanie was certain her cheeks were red.

Her mind was all scrambled, thoughts tripped and stumbled into each other until it was impossible to decipher them. Although she knew – at least she was quite sure – that no-one had left the room, all she could see was Paul. She couldn't feel Jacob beside her; even though a second ago, the heat from his body had been impossible to ignore.

Unsure of what was happening to her – but knowing it needed to stop – she yanked her gaze away from the incredibly gorgeous Quileute. It took several seconds before she remembered how to exhale. She did, and the sound seemed loud in the silent tension that surrounded their table.

Quil was the first to speak. "Well, that's one way to welcome someone," his words were directed at Paul. The taunting words snapped Paul out of his reverie, he smacked Quil on the arm. The hit was hard, Paul was taking out his frustration of another uncontrollable thing in his life out on poor, unsuspecting Quil.

While he was angry, Paul reasoned that he could probably manage a glance at the girl without going lovey-dovey again.

Turns out he could.

Happy that he had her face embedded in his memory – although slightly annoyed that the fact pleased him – he returned to his pizza.

Not being able to control his life, angered him. But he knew he would never blame Melanie.

He glanced at the girl – _angel_ – again. She was glaring down at the table, like she was trying to burn a hole in it using her mind, and she was fiddling with her fingers. A nervous gesture. Paul wondered if it was his fault, decided it probably was. Who wouldn't freak out having a boy they didn't know stare at them like they were the God's gift to man?

This made him feel guilty, it was like a physical blow, knowing that he'd caused her discomfort. Paul suppressed a shudder – he would never tease Jared about Kim ever again.

"You're Melanie, right?" It was more of a statement then a question, but he couldn't think of any other way to start conversation.

Melanie fought the sigh of pleasure that wanted to make itself known, at the sound of Paul's voice. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She yelled internally, _I'm not some love sick fool!_

She nodded her head, not trusting herself to talk. Her mouth was dry.

Paul noticed the lack of reaction. _She's probably scared of me_, he thought to himself, trying to deny the pain that statement brought.

Jacob, who'd been silent all the way through the situation, continued to glance between Melanie; who still had her head lowered, eyes on her soda, and Paul. Paul's face was a mask, expressionless, except for his eyes. But whatever emotion he was really feeling, he was covering up with anger. It was a defence mechanism.

Paul tried again, hoping for a better reaction this time;

"What class do you have next?" He asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

It seemed to work. Melanie raised her head slightly, glanced at him. Then she pulled out her timetable, smoothed it out on the table – so she could reassemble her thoughts, which had jumbled up again when she looked at him – and answered him.

"Art, with Mr Wiccan."

Paul was pleased, he had that lesson next, too. The thought of having Melanie in his class, made art seem that more exciting, and enjoyable then it had been before her arrival.

"I have that class, as well." He told her. She smiled at him then, and he was sure his heart was going to give out. Apparently, she didn't notice his reaction.

However the others did. Quil burst out laughing, Embry chortled along with him. Jared had a smug smile on his face, which clearly said: _now you know how it feels._

Jacob grinned too, glad for Paul.

Another screamingly loud bell rung, signalling the end of lunch.

Just as it went, Melanie saw a shadow pass behind Paul. It looked like a man, more so then any of the others she'd seen.

Her face paled. Paul noticed her worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked, obviously concerned. He came to stand beside her.

Melanie mentally slapped herself. She saw shadows – and other fay – all the time and she was still terrified of them. For good reason.

Melanie refused to remember that day, it was in the past. The past was gone, now she had Paul and Art.

Paul followed her into class, and waited while the teacher signed her slip. He then led her to the middle row, where he sat. Each table had two chairs.

Paul patted the seat beside him, grinned when Melanie slid into it.

"Do you like art?" He asked, curious.

Melanie looked at him, determined to keep her thoughts.

"I enjoy drawing and painting. I'm pretty good at landscape, but I can't draw people." She told him, the longest answer she'd given him. He liked that she went into detail, didn't just stick with small, simple answers any more.

He answered his own question, giving her some information about him.

"I have no talent for art, but I it prefer to some lessons. Mr Wiccan is a little strange, but pretty easy going."

Melanie nodded in understanding. More people filtered into the classroom, chatting aimlessly.

The two hour lesson went too fast for Paul and Melanie. They spent the lesson drawing still life, and asking questions. What's your favourite colour? Paul learnt of Melanie's long list of favourite colours. Melanie found that Paul's favourite was either black or grey.

By the time that the lesson was finished, Paul felt quite secure that Mel didn't think of him as a freak. She seemed to have forgotten the incident at lunch.

"What's next?" Paul asked once they were outside the classroom.

Melanie checked her timetable, "English," she replied. She seemed quite happy. So was Paul, they had this class together too. Although, he was probably going to have to share with Quil.

"You like English?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Melanie nodded, and started down the corridor to her next class. Paul matched her pace.

A grin graced Melanie's face, and she got a teasing glint in her eye. "Do you have English too, or are you stalking me?" Her tone was playful.

Paul grinned back at her, taken back by the sheer beauty of her smile. "Both. Quil has this class too, though. So I guess I'll have to share." Melanie laughed. Definitely_ an angel_, Paul thought.

Sure enough, Quil was waiting for them in class. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Sooooo, have you two made out yet?" He asked, partly serious. Paul had never had much patience. For all Quil knew, he might of forced himself on her the moment they left the cafeteria.

Paul snorted, and yanked Quil's chair out from under him. Quil hit the linoleum with a loud smack. Melanie and Paul burst into hysterics, while Quil muttered under his breath and gave Paul a dirty look.

The teacher came in five minutes later, a faery following. Melanie sucked in a deep breath, telling herself that it was fine. The teacher was unharmed, and the faery didn't seem to have any ill intentions. The faery had large, doe eyes which were too big for its face – giving it a constantly surprised look. It's skin was light brown – Asian looking – of course, that didn't mean the faery came from Asia or Asian belief. You never knew with Faeries.

The doe eye sat, cross legged on the teacher's desk. It didn't do anything, but it distracted Melanie enough that she didn't know what the teacher was talking about.

Quil, who sat to her left, glanced at her several times during the lesson. He wondered what was distracting her. There wasn't even five lines of writing on her paper.

Paul hadn't noticed, he sat on the other side of Quil, and couldn't see Melanie.

The hour went incredibly slow for Melanie, the doe eyes turned to look at her many times, but when she did Melanie glanced down. Unable to meet the doe eyes gaze.

Even when the class was finished, doe eyes followed her to History. Melanie forced herself not to cry. Quil walked with her, quiet for once. They had history together.

But Melanie didn't even notice him, her thoughts were on the tall, grey-haired doe-eyed faery following her.

When history was over, again Melanie didn't have a clue of what they'd done, she rushed to the main office. She closed the door firmly behind her, so doe-eyes couldn't follow.

Face grim, she gave Ms. Gale the paper which all her teachers had signed. She silently prayed that doe-eyes had lost interest and left, before opening the door.

No such luck. The faery was standing – waiting – for her. It followed her as she walked to her car.

Jacob, Paul, Quil and Embry were waiting for her there.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Melanie desperately tried to keep her dread from her voice. Tried to sound enthusiastic. From the boys sombre expressions, she'd failed.

Melanie made the mistake of looking Paul in the eye. Her heart wailed for him. Even though, they all appeared concerned, the others' was nothing compared to Paul's. She could plainly see the desperation in his brown eyes.

The sudden urge to hold him, reassure him raised her heartbeat, and brought bitter sweet tears to her eyes. That only made them more concerned.

He stepped towards her, so close she could feel the comforting warmth from his body. Unthinkingly, she pushed herself even closer. She was practically in his arms.

"What's wrong, Mel?" His deep voice was soft, desperate, concerned, and heartbreakingly beautiful.

Melanie almost cracked, almost gave up her secret and told him everything. That she was a faery, that she was the future queen of the Dark Court, about Doe-eyes – everything. But she couldn't. That would most definitely end her human life.

Instead she said; "Nothing," and hoped that it would convince him. She knew it wouldn't. His passionate concern was not going to be pacified with that pathetic, over-used answer. Her stomach churned, she felt light headed, and her palms were sweaty.

Paul heaved a sigh, looking much older then sixteen then.

"Okay. I can see you won't tell me now. But, remember, I'll always be here. When you're ready to tell me." He told her, hurting over the fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. Angry that something – someone – was hurting _his_ angel.

Melanie's heart ached, twisting painfully. Paul's expression changed, his eyes darkened with anger, pulling his brow down. His jaw set.

"But when I find out who did this to you, don't you worry Mel, I _will_ make them pay." He promised her, hissing out the threat to the Doe-eyed faery, who hadn't moved since they'd approached. She wasn't at all worried. Melanie was.

With that, the Quileute boys – who somehow looked more like men – walked to their own cars.

* * *

**I have to admit. I'm super proud of this chapter, especially the end. I feel as if I've shown Melanie's character quite well. But I'm probably biased, after all, I wrote it. So please, please give me your opinion!**


	5. Bloodlust, Cruelty and a Invitation

The Path I Choose

**Yay! I'm loved (just kidding)!**

**Thanks to;**

**cindy92 and heather for the reviews**

**Melrose5553 and cindy92 for the faves **

**Oh, and to Sibel88 for the private message.**

**Let the next chapter, begin!**

* * *

Melanie climbed inside the car, holding back tears. A part of her had just been ripped out when the guys, especially Paul, left.

She was alone in the car: not many faeries could stand being in the metal monster, and none would pick it if there was another choice. Although she was grateful to be alone, Melanie hardly noticed the lack of the Doe-eyes presence. All she cared about were the tall Quileute boys who had come very close to unintentionally waging war on the fay – a danger if ever there was one.

Melanie refused to let the tears fall, even though they blurred her vision and made her a crash waiting to happen. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest, beating erratic against her ribs.

Fortunately, she made it back to the house in one piece, but was reluctant to get out of the car. The terrible end of the school day, caused by the Doe-eyes, made her unwilling to face whatever fay that were lurking within that building.

The car was a safe haven.

However, Melanie knew that running and hiding away from her problems was only going to make it worse. The same way that if she'd told the guys what was upsetting her, maybe her heart wouldn't be attempting to break out of her chest, and tears wouldn't be threatening to fall.

So she left her safe haven and walked towards the house, which was covered in more shadows then the weak sunlight should of permitted.

Melanie half expected to see Doe-eyes, silent as ever, waiting for her.

Instead, Nira was the one who greeted her.

Nira didn't ask how school was, she knew it couldn't of been good if her queen looked that dismal and pathetic. Not only was her queen on the verge of crying, she was holding her heart as if it was in pain.

Nira was slightly shorter then Melanie, dark skinned, her black, wiry hair braided. Abyss eyes studied Melanie for a moment. Melanie nodded once in greeting, not bothered about being polite at the minute, then ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in there, she let the tears spill.

* * *

Paul was pacing, angrily pounding Sam's kitchen floor.

"Calm down, Paul." Sam commanded. He felt sorry for the boy, knowing what it was like having an imprint practically reject you. However, Emily had never kept secrets from him, and from what he could gather from the other's reports of the day, it was a pretty big secret. Paul stopped pacing, though he was still shaking.

Everyone was grim faced. Melanie was their friend, and she had looked pretty messed up.

Emily quietly placed a large bowl of eggs on the table. No-one rushed to the food because they were all trying to figure out how to help Melanie.

Eventually, Quil spoke up; "I think it started in English, she was paying rapt attention to something, and it wasn't the lesson."

Paul looked up, he hadn't heard this tale. Quil continued, "She was staring at, well I know this going to sound crazy but..." He cut off, embarrassed.

Paul let out a deep growl. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and nodded for Quil to continue.

"Well, it seemed like she was staring at a person on the Mrs. Hellway's desk. But there was no-one there."

Everyone soaked this in for a few minutes.

"Why do you think she was looking at a person, Quil? What makes you say that?" Emily asked, although they'd only met once, Melanie felt like a daughter to her.

Quil shuffled his feet, still feeling like he was a little nuts. "There was recognition in her eyes, like she recognised whatever she saw. Plus, she dropped her gaze a couple of times-"

"Like whoever it was had turned to look at her," Sam interrupted, piecing all the evidence together. Quil nodded, feeling encouraged.

Jacob scowled, "Melanie was acting like she was being followed, remember when she came to her car, and she kept glancing over her shoulder and then walked faster?" Embry and Jared nodded, they remembered that.

Paul closed his eyes, fists clenched, teeth grounding together. How could he of not noticed that something was wrong with his angel? What kind of soul mate was he?

The others wanted to hide from his expression – he looked, so not Paul, _helpless_. But they didn't, they were pack brothers and they helped each other.

"I'm going to kill the damn scum that are doing this to her," Paul hissed, dangerously low.

Unknown to them, Doe-eyes was watching the scene unfold. Her head was tilted to the left in confusion. Why did these people care about _her_ queen so much? Especially that one who the others called Paul. Doe-eyes turned her attention to the beautiful, scarred female. Her eyes narrowed in jealousy, Doe-eyes didn't have scars and she wasn't as beautiful as her. They called her Emily.

Teeth bared, Doe-eyes glared at the mortal female. Her long hands itched to wring that skinny neck, and she would. But not now.

Doe-eyes left the building without the people inside ever knowing she was there.

* * *

That night, Melanie had a nightmare straight from her own personal hell. The heart wrenching end of the day had unearthed past events that she'd rather forget. Like Dennis McCoy.

He'd been a bully at her old school, picking on those smaller and smarter then him – which pretty much gave him the entire school to choose from. He'd decided to pick on her; _the freak_. He shoved her into a wall, and had backed away screaming, clawing at his eyes. Only Melanie had seen the shadows leap at him, showing him torture, blood, lies, his worst fears – which Melanie had learnt was the dark. Dennis had been left traumatised, unable to come back to school. And it had all been Melanie's fault, the shadows that attacked him were her shadows. Creatures of the Dark Court. The same shadows that followed her around school, which had passed behind Paul. They guarded her, and would kill for her. She'd only been ten at the time, and still hadn't learned she was a faery.

But that wasn't the only incident which showed the Dark Court's cruelty and ruthlessness.

She'd had a bad day at school, and it was popular, pretty Leona's fault. Leona had tripped, kicked and humiliated her. At twelve years old, Melanie's temper had gotten the better of her, and she fell asleep wishing that Leona would just die. The next morning, Leona is found dead in her bed, hair shock white, looking like Jack the Ripper had gotten to her.

Melanie tossed in her sleep, cold sweat running down her brow and palms. She screamed in agony of her dreams. She felt something warm touch her forehead, and swore she could hear hushing. When she woke up at quarter passed three in the morning, she was all alone and longing for her mum. For the first time since entering La Push, Melanie longed to be in her small hometown in Cafilonia.

The next three days passed in a blur for Melanie. The boys were acting as if nothing had happened, but they would glance at her sorrowfully, when they thought she wasn't looking. Paul mostly, his eyes were pained and his smiles were forced. He got sent to the principle's office more times then he could count. Mostly for fighting, and not paying attention in class.

His temper was the worst it had ever been; one moment it's impossible to egg him on, the next he's on you if you breathe wrong.

Paul wanted desperately to ask Melanie what she'd been dreaming about on Monday night. Sam had given him permission to patrol Melanie's house, in case someone (the person she'd seen in class) tried to attack her during the night.

Having heard Melanie scream, he'd phased back to human form, climbed the wall and landed in Melanie's room – expecting a fight. Instead, Melanie was tossing and turning, screaming, then going deathly silent and then screaming again. He'd tried to comfort her, wishing he could wake her up, but leaving before she did.

The bell rung, Melanie had gotten used to its loudness, signalling the end of Friday. Students chattered as they exited the building, ecstatic it was the weekend. Paul waited by her locker. He'd decided to ask her to the bonfire, after all, it was secrets that had started this whole mess, so he no longer wanted to keep any.

Besides, trying to avoid Melanie as he'd been doing, for any amount of time, was impossibly hard and painful. He wasn't made to stay away from her.

There she was, beautiful and mysterious as always.

"Melanie," Paul greeted, unable to keep his excitement at being this close to her out of his voice.

She smiled at him, ecstatic at seeing him. Before the conversation could get awkward, he relayed his offer. "Do you want to go to a bonfire with me?"

_No, no, no! _"I'd love to," Melanie replied, ignoring her rational thoughts. The closer she got to Paul, the more she put him in danger. And the happier she was.

Paul grinned, a care free grin she hadn't seen since Monday.

"I'll pick you up at six, tomorrow." He sauntered down the hall, feeling happier then he could remember. Tomorrow, she'd know his secret.

* * *

**Nearly secret time! Will Melanie tell Paul she's a faery? Will Doe-eyes kill Emily?**


	6. The Scarred Female Dies Tonight

The Path I Choose

**Two chapters in one day, you lucky readers! Let the story go on!**

* * *

Melanie lay in bed that night, too excited to sleep. She kept thinking about that care free grin Paul wore when she said yes to his invitation. Maybe they were getting on the right track.

Maybe they could make it through this. _God, I sound like we're already a couple. _Melanie thought. Images flitted through her head, Paul's muscled arms around her, whispering in her ear, kissing her needy lips.

Her heart beat erratically against her chest, her face warmed. She liked the thought of Paul and her.

She knew it was wrong, mortals weren't made to love faeries. They were too weak... too breakable. She shouldn't lead him on. But it was impossible to stay away from him, like the pull she felt to La Push, she felt a stronger pull to Paul. But it seemed like the entire world was against him, not only was she a faery; she was a faery queen. Queen of the _Dark Court. _The most dangerous court, humans couldn't stand the weight of the Dark Court, her court.

No matter how much she wanted to be human – normal – it was hers any way.

Her father, Sebird, ruled it but the faeries treated, and called, her their queen.

Paul made her feel normal, despite the fact that she had shadow guards, could kill people in her dreams, could live off the darkness in peoples' hearts, would live forever, Paul made her feel normal. The only way she felt special with Paul was the sweet, _you mean everything to me_ special. The way he looked at her.

Melanie felt her cheeks get hot again.

She dozed off.

When she woke up, the luminous red numbers on her digital clock told her it was nearly eight.

With a spring in her step, she waltzed down the stairs, faery grace showing through. Not even Nira in the kitchen, sitting at the wooden table, could dampen her good mood. Usually she wasn't so good with dealing with faeries – even ones that were her friends – so early in the morning.

Feeling like something special, she made omelettes for breakfast. Nira raised her eyebrow, mostly at Melanie's casual use of ethereal grace (which she usually tried to control, so she moved like a human).

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Nira asked, happy that her queen was enjoying life but sceptical at what caused it.

"I've got a date," Melanie sang, placing omelettes on a plate.

If possible, Nira's eyebrow raised higher. As far as she knew, her queen didn't date, because she knew how dangerous it could be. Besides, none of the boys at her old school really floated her boat.

Faeries were around for a long time, they'd seen most personalities before thousands of times. Even though Melanie was sixteen, her court had seen a lot of things. Therefore, so had Melanie – she got impressions that she'd seen people before or knew what they were going to do, because her court had seen that type of person before, sometimes many times before, and had seen the decisions they made.

"Must be a pretty amazing guy, if he caught your eye." Nira commented, playing with her hem of the red dress she wore.

Melanie sighed blissfully.

"Paul is amazing," she replied. She sat down, and started eating: partly because she was hungry, partly so she wouldn't go on to list what else Paul was.

Nira seemed to sense this, and laughed. Abyss black eyes gleamed with amusement. Nira had lived five centuries before Melanie was born, and she sometimes forgot what it was like to be young and care free. She was Sebird's advisor, and friend to Melanie, even though their personalities and views greatly differed. Seeing Melanie enjoying her youth was a pleasure she was glad to have witnessed.

Melanie finished her breakfast, and she popped the dish in the sink to wash later.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to freshen up." Melanie told Nira, heading up the stairs.

Nira chuckled, rolling her eyes. With a last warm glance at her queen, she left to find Sebird.

* * *

Emily hummed under her breath, cheerful as she washed the dishes. Doe-eyes glared at the humming young woman, reproachfully. The scarred female was starting to grate against her nerves.

She didn't appear to have any fault, she was cheerful when doing manual labour, beautiful when scarred, pleased with the man who scarred her. The Doe-eyes, who's name was Anabel, could not find a single complaint, and this made her angry. Her narrowed grey eyes were bright with rage. The itch to kill the woman was stronger then before. She would sate that thirst. Soon.

Emily took a deep breath, feeling paranoid. She could swear that someone was watching her. It had a bad presence. The soon-to-be-married woman shook her head. She just worried about Melanie, that was all.

Emily felt sorry for the girl, but contented herself with the knowledge that she would know about Paul soon. Then everything would fall into place.

Sam walked into the kitchen, spun her around, his eyes adoring, and kissed her. Emily forget about her paranoia and her worry for Melanie.

* * *

The shower was warm, and only improved Melanie's mood. Except there was flicker on the edge of her mind. She tried to grasp it, but it shied away – so in the end Melanie forgot about it. It would reveal itself soon enough.

For the majority of the day, she threw on a favourite t-shirt and a pair of three quarter jeans. Nira had left a breathtaking dress, for the bonfire. It was a deep purple, and ended just above her knees.

Melanie couldn't wait to see what Paul thought of it.

But she had plenty of time to kill before that, so she started on her homework.

The English homework was easy, complete an essay they'd started in class. That only took ten minutes, she'd always been a fast writer. After English, she decided to get the maths out of the way, then do Art tomorrow.

Solving equations was harder then writing an essay. Melanie waded through the pit of maths for nearly an hour before giving up.

She wasn't sure what to do after that, restless. Melanie glanced up at the clock constantly, certain it was mocking her, going slower then it should of.

She emailed her mum to pass time, and because she felt guilty. With what had happened at school, she'd hadn't contacted her mum since that first day.

For Lisa's sake, she added in her date with Paul, which she wouldn't of done normally. Lisa would be pleased, she'd always thought that Melanie needed to get out more, live more. Melanie could see why; it was great!

Finally, six o'clock came.

Melanie rushed upstairs to change into her dress, and fix her hair. She decided to straighten it, but leave it down. She knew Paul liked that.

After perfuming herself, Melanie walked back down stairs, donned her little purple ballet pumps, and waited for Paul.

Not long after that, Paul knocked on her door.

He stared at her, like first day of school all over again. Melanie grinned.

"Wow, Mel you look...amazing!" Paul struggled to find the right word: one that would describe her, but wouldn't make him look corny. There wasn't one. Melanie was beyond words.

They walked down to First beach together. Thankfully, it wasn't raining. It took all of Melanie's control to walk like a human, to hold her ethereal grace in. She wanted to show it off, to take his breath away. But at the same time, she wanted to appear like any normal girl.

"So, how was your day?" Paul asked, the setting sun really showing off his russet skin.

"Slow," Melanie replied truthfully. She admired Paul's face, which towered above her own. Paul nodded in understanding: his day had been slow too. He hadn't known what to do with himself. Jared had complained about it all day.

As they neared the beach, it was almost completely dark then, they could hear deep laughter, the crackle of flames. The delicious aroma of hot dogs was evident on the spring breeze. Paul licked his chops and Melanie laughed at his hunger. It wasn't long until they could actually see the bonfire, large orange flames reaching, dancing, for the sky.

Jacob saw them first.

"Hey Paul, Melanie." He waved them over and introduced Melanie to old Quil.

Teenager Quil swaggered over to them. "Looking good, Melanie," He winked at her. Paul let out a small growl and smacked him on the arm.

Quil dodged a second hit, and ran off. Paul gave chase, shouting playful threats.

Melanie laughed at their antics, grinning, and shook her head.

Then she spotted Kim sitting with Jared, and she made her way over to them. Kim had become a close friend over the last few days.

"Hi Kim. Hi Jared." Melanie greeted, happy to see her friend. Kim smiled at her, and patted the space beside her. Melanie sat down on the drift log.

"Where's your date?" Kim asked in a teasing tone.

Melanie played along; "He dumped me for Quil," Melanie pouted.

Kim's laughter was interrupted by Paul whispering in Melanie's ear. "Never gonna happen, Princess." He smirked, cockily, when Melanie blushed tomato red. It felt intimate, and they weren't even a couple. Yet.

Melanie was eager to go say hello to Sam and Emily. Paul followed behind her, hot, like a second fire. Emily looked even more beautiful with the light from the flames shining onto her skin.

Emily greeted her warmly, and pulled her into a hug.

Doe-eyes saw this, and it was the last straw. The scarred female, dies tonight.

* * *

**This was actually supposed to be longer, but I thought this was a good place to end it. So chapter seven will be like Chapter six part two. Don't ask me why you need to know that.**


	7. The Revealing

The Path I Choose

**Three chapters in one day. WOW! I'm on a role! This is officially the longest story I have written. Imagined audience applause* Lets go!**

* * *

Doe-eyes seethed, a feral hiss escaping her throat. How dare that _unworthy human _hug her faery queen. The queen of The Dark Court.

All the rage that had built up in the Anabel over the past days, had reached it's limit. There was no more room left in her spirit for any more anger.

She was so angry, she couldn't even move. She just stood there, her long, gangly body shaking in fury. Her brain was so consumed by rage that it couldn't give orders to her muscles to kill the scarred woman. To wrap her hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

Melanie glanced toward the hissing sound, only a creature from the Dark Court could sound so feral. She was surprised to see Doe-eyes, the faery that had followed her around school, shaking in anger.

Melanie followed the faery's gaze to discover the source of such rage. She was even more surprised when her gaze landed on Emily, who was sat next to Sam, blissfully unaware of Anabel's anger.

Melanie was confused, what had Emily ever done to enrage Doe-eyes? She supposed she didn't really need to know. She just had to protect Emily.

Melanie wondered how she was going to do that, without causing a massive scene. She'd be labelled a nutcase if she attacked Anabel here, since no-one else could see her.

Besides, Melanie had never wanted – and therefore learnt – how to fight. She could send a wave of Dark energy into someone, which would certainly stop (or even kill) a human, but she doubted it would stop Anabel for very long. Not when she was that enraged.

Melanie could feel Anabel's blood lust, her killer intent, inside her own body. Doe-eyes was part of her court, and with her feelings being this strong and this close, she could feel it almost like her own.

That realization made Melanie feel unclean and sick. Her stomach churned lightly. She _had_ to save Emily, to stop this unwanted feeling.

Melanie tried to inconspicuously get Anabel's attention. Which is very hard any way, never mind if you're sitting next to someone who watches your every move, and the person whose attention you're trying to attract is otherwise distracted.

Paul gave her a weird look. "What are you doing?" He asked, emphasising the _are_.

Melanie gave a half true answer. "Trying to save Emily's life," _Why didn't you tell him a different true answer, you moron. Like, "I was trying to get someone's attention"? _Melanie yelled at herself.

Paul gave her another weird look. "Want some help with that?" He asked, believing her anyway. Melanie was touched. She came up with a brilliant idea.

She nodded, "Yeah, you distract everyone, and I'll nab Doe-eyes,"

Seeing his expression she added, "Don't ask."

Paul nodded and got work on his distraction. He called everyone's attention and kept them entertained, even taking insults, so no-one would notice Melanie sneaking away.

Except Emily, she'd been having that feeling again, but stronger this time. She noticed Melanie sneaking to the trees. Maternal instincts kicked in and she decided to follow.

Sam saw Emily stand up, and witnessed Melanie dissapear into the trees. So he followed Emily.

Paul, who was the only one facing them, saw Sam and Emily follow Melanie. He wanted to warn her, but he knew the best thing he could do now was make sure the others didn't notice.

When Emily and Sam entered the dark cover of the trees, they saw Melanie talk to the air. They stopped in their tracks.

It was Melanie's expression that halted them, it was feral, angry and wild. As was her tone of voice.

When Doe-eyes saw that the scarred female and her mate had followed them, she lunged towards them, hissing.

Melanie grabbed Anabel, and was immeaditly repulsed by what she saw in the faery's mind. Her desire to wrap her skinny hands around Emily's delicate neck. She wanted desperately to be free of the vision, but she refused to let go of Anabel.

She didn't trust the faery to not attack.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Melanie. "What's going on Melanie?" He demanded.

Anabel hissed at his tone. The way he talked to her queen.

"Shut up!" Melanie commanded the faery. To Sam she said, "Ask her," nodding in direction of Anabel.

Sam started to get annoyed. "There's no-one there, Melanie," he stated in a hard voice. Melanie glared at him for a moment, then at Anabel.

"Show yourself, Anabel." She commanded the rebelling faery. Anabel did as told, showing herself to the worthless humans.

Both Sam and Emily showed shock.

"W-what?" Emily stuttered, moving closer to the faery. All her worry melted away at that beautiful, innocent face.

"Don't!" Melanie instructed, her own voice hard. "Emily, understand this, this faery came her to _kill_ you." Sam tightened his hold on his fiancée's arm.

The faery hissed again, abruptly breaking its glamour and its hold on Emily.

Emily's face paled. "Why?"

Satisfied that Emily wouldn't try to come close again, Melanie turned to Anabel.

"Good question. Why, Anabel?" Melanie asked.

Anabel turned her huge grey eyes to her queen. She felt so betrayed, her queen was on the worthless humans side!

Then she glared at Emily, deciding that it was _all_ her fault. Emily shuddered under the cold stare. She'd never felt so afraid. Sam pulled her closer, whispering comforting words.

"Why, Anabel?" Melanie asked again.

"Because she's too perfect. She prettier then me, and she has scars. _I hate her." _Anabel whispered, voice deathly low. Emily shuddered away from that voice. Sam longed to rip the creature to shreds.

But Melanie had different plans.

"Leave La Push. If I hear of you here again, you'll automatically go to the Ly Ergs, and they can do what they will with you."

Anabel trembled, tears in her eyes. _Not the Ly Ergs, not those monsters! _Melanie knew, that Anabel feared the Ly Ergs more then anything, because a small gang of then had killed her parents, and she'd been saved from them as a child.

Melanie hadn't known that before this encounter, hadn't even known Anabel existed before Monday.

Melanie let go of Anabel's arm, and the faery fled into the forest.

Melanie seemed to go back to her usual self, and when Sam looked at her, a million questions in his eyes, she begged: "Not now, please."

The quick change threw Emily off, but she hooked her arm around the girl's waist and walked her back to the bonfire. After all, when you really got down to it, Melanie had just saved her life.

Melanie took her seat beside Paul, and leaned into his comforting warmth.

Paul wrapped his arms around her, and leaned to whisper in her ear; "I assume you saved Emily."

The black-haired girl nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah, you made a wonderful distraction." She whispered back, her voice soft. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy.

Paul chuckled, his chest rumbling near her ear.

"You can't go to sleep yet, Princess. The bonfires just started," he teased. Melanie groaned and turned to face him.

He smiled at her, showing pearly teeth.

Melanie pouted, "I suppose I can stay awake a little longer," she finished with a yawn.

Paul chuckled again.

Melanie forced herself to stay awake, it would be rude to fall asleep on her date. Especially when, technically, it had hardly started.

After a few minutes though, she didn't have to think about staying away, she listened with fascination to the tales of werewolves, cold ones and Quileute beginnings. Personally, she thought the cold ones, sounded rather like vampires.

Unknown to her, everyone watched her reaction and smiled when they saw she was interested.

Maybe Paul revealing himself was the way forward.

On the walk back home, Paul asked if they could walk the back way, through the woods. Because he said he wanted to sow Melanie something. She agreed wholeheartedly, her good mood having returned since dealing with Anabel.

Once they were part way in, Paul stopped. He faced her, his face serious.

"Melanie, I going to tell you something which will sound utterly crazy." He squeezed her hands, "But I need you to keep an open mind, okay?"

Melanie nodded, unsure of what to say – or what Paul was going to say.

Paul took a deep breath, and muttered something which sound like encouragement to himself. Then he looked at her again.

"Melanie, I am a werewolf." He scrutinized her reaction.

Melanie thought his sentence over. "You mean a werewolf, like in the Quileute legends?" She asked, trying not to sound sceptical. She believed him. She'd be a hypocrite if she believed in faeries and not this.

Now it was Paul's turn to nod. This was going better then he thought it would.

Melanie nodded, too. She was completely fine with it, she realized now that this was a very good thing. If Paul was a werewolf, then he wasn't as breakable as a human was.

And therefore, him being in a relationship with her wasn't as dangerous.

"Paul, I believe you, and I'm not scared. If this is reveal your big secret weekend, I'll reveal mine tomorrow, okay?" Paul expression went from shock, to disbelief, to joy in a matter of seconds.

He gave a wolfish grin. "You're not scared?" He asked, needing to hear it again.

Melanie smiled softly, "I'm not scared of you Paul," she reassured him, giving his hands a tight a squeeze. "In fact, it's actually a good thing," She put her finger to his lips when he opened his mouth, "you'll understand tomorrow. Tonight is all about you." Melanie teased him, pulling her finger back.

"So, is this heat part of being a werewolf?" She asked, continuing to walk. Paul grinned, at her casual use of the word. This had gone better then he could of imagined. He nodded.

"So's the height," he told her. He felt exuberant. Nothing could bring down his mood.

Melanie phewed and wiped her brow with mock relief, "So it's safe to drink the water then," she teased.

Then she turned serious, almost embarrassed. She shuffled her feet.

"Paul, could I see you in your wolf form?" She asked, hesitant, not sure if she was asking to much.

Paul almost crowed with joy. Not only was she not frightened of him, but she wanted to see his wolf form, too.

"Sure," Paul replied. He went deeper into the woods, took his clothes off, and phased.

Melanie stared at the silver wolf in wonder. She stepped closer.

She reached out and touched the fur of his cheek. It was soft and rough at the same time.

Paul leaned into her hand, a sound close to purring coming out his throat. Melanie chuckled, and stepped even closer. She wrapped an arm around the wolf's neck.

"What beautiful eyes you have, mister wolf." She said, half serious, half joking. Paul's eyes had remained the same: a gorgeous deep brown.

_So you had to convince her, huh, Paul? _Quil's voice asked.

_No, she wanted to see my wolf form. This revealing thing couldn't of gone any better! _Paul stated, triumphant and proud.

He returned to his clothes and phased back. After he was decent, wearing three quarter jeans and no top, he went back to Melanie.

"I suppose I should get you home." Paul sighed.

Melanie snorted in amusement, "Yeah, my mum has probably called a hundred times to see how my date was," Melanie noted.

"What will you tell her?" Paul asked nonchalantly, reminding Melanie of Sebird.

"That it was the most amazing night of my life, and I can't wait till tomorrow to see him again," Melanie replied, enjoying the smirk on Paul's face.

The word tomorrow made Paul wonder what secret she was going to tell him.

"See you then,"Paul said, not wanting to leave. They were at Melanie's house.

The stunning girl nodded. "See you," she murmured.

Paul nodded, turned and left for his own house.

* * *

**I know it might seem as if Melanie has taken to the idea of Paul being a werewolf too easily, but remember she is a faery. She's used to the extraordianary.**


	8. Revealing The Last Secret

The Path I Choose

**I would like to thank:**

**seraphina52, Dark Choclat and betholly for the faves.**

**Kiki-twilighter-ever, seraphina52, ixmissxmyxmind and werewolfwithaheart for the story alerts.**

**Seraphina52, lalaland and cindy92 for the reviews. All you guys are awesome! I feel motivated!**

* * *

Melanie was sat on her table, musing how she was going to tell Paul she was a faery. Weak sunlight filtered through the clouds. Melanie thought for a moment longer, then left the house and stood in front of the forest. Earlier that morning Sebird had dropped in and told her that The Dark Court had claimed the forest for territory.

That meant there was a barrier around, not visible, of course, but essential. The barrier stopped humans from wandering around faery lands, which was dangerous both to the faery and the unfortunate human. It was literally impossible for a human to go through a barrier, and their mind shied away from the idea of entering – trying - the guarded place.

Melanie needed to ask Sebird a few questions, which she hadn't been able to when he popped round because she'd just woken up. Her mind had been hazy.

Melanie took a deep breath, she was about to break her 'I am human' lie, and walked into the green woods. She set a fast pace, hoping she wouldn't run into any faeries.

Luck was on her side, she found her father without anyone else finding her.

He was sitting on a throne, which looked like it was made of stone. Melanie knew for a fact that the throne hadn't been there before.

The only fay that surrounded him were a few chosen hounds. Damon, who was head of the pack, gazed at her and grinned.

His half human daughter, Chelsea, ran up to her. "Mel! You came to visit," Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

Melanie gave a small smile, Chelsea was her closest friend and the only faery that didn't call her Queen. "I need to talk to father," Melanie replied, "but I'll come visit again. To see you, I mean." She added, feeling guilty.

Chelsea laughed, her dirty blond ponytail swaying from side to side. "Sure you will," she teased.

"I will! Promise!" Melanie insisted, having not realized that Chelsea was playing with her. Chelsea laughed again, "I know you will."

By that time, Sebird had left his throne and was stood beside his daughter. They walked aimlessly about the green haven. Melanie was tense, now that Chelsea wasn't around, but Sebird was perfectly relaxed.

"Do you know anything about werewolves?" Melanie asked, she hadn't been able to think of a more subtle way to ask. Sebird was surprised to say the least, Melanie had entered a faery territory – filled with faeries – to ask about werewolves. It was a bit of a let down, he'd been expecting war or something.

"Yes, Why'd you ask?" He answered, curious as to where this conversation was going.

Melanie bit her lip, "Can they cross the border?" She ignored his last question, silently begging he wouldn't bring it up again. She didn't want to expose Paul and the others.

Sebird fought his annoyance back, and answered her latest question. "They can, but the weaker ones won't want too. An alpha probably wouldn't feel the effects of the barrier at all. Why, are there werewolves here?" The question was sharp, in contrast to the easy tone he'd been using. Melanie nodded, not able to say it.

Sebird let his breath out through clenched teeth. It sounded like hissing. Melanie's worry spiked. She jumped in front of the man, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yes, _but you can't hurt them!_" She exclaimed.

Sebird studied her concerned expression. His anger rose, the werewolves had made Melanie care for them. It was obvious by her expression that she would protect them if push came to shove.

"Okay, I'll tell the court not to attack, if the werewolves come here. But I can't guarantee their safety." The warning was in the same sharp tone he used before.

Melanie nodded and let go of his shoulders. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of her chest. "One of them has imprinted on me. I'm going to tell him what I am so we might be here later," She added, walking away.

Back home, to get ready for Paul.

A knock on the door brought Melanie back to reality. She put down her book and opened the door, hoping it was Paul.

His dark eyes were happy, and amused when he noticed how glad she was to see him. He pulled her into a bear hug before she could say anything. Melanie hadn't realized how cold it was before being in his warm arms. She tried to inhale, it took her a moment to remember how it was done.

The hug was over too soon for Melanie's liking.

Paul grinned at her, flashing pearly teeth. "Well, are you going to tell me this big secret of your?" He asked, faking impatience. He was just happy to see her, his angel.

Melanie nodded. She walked to the forest. Paul followed, not wanting to enter the place. Melanie studied his reaction.

She crossed the boundary, and turned to look at the young shape shifter. "Can you do it?" She asked. Paul scowled, why was it so hard to follow her? He breathed in, and strided over to her.

Melanie smiled at him, clearly joyful, and Paul couldn't help feeling like he'd passed some sort of test. The shadows danced between the trees, barely visible.

Melanie had often wondered what it was like, teetering on the edge of real and unreal. Like the shadows did.

Her gaze met Paul's – who, too, had been watching the dance.

"Paul, I'm not human." Melanie told him, wanting to break it down into digestible bits. Something flickered in Paul's eyes, but he said nothing. As if he'd suspected it. He'd seen what happened at the bonfire, through Sam's thoughts.

"I'm a faery," Melanie continued, keeping her eyes on Paul's face.

Paul looked away, back to Melanie, then away again – trying to absorb this information. He tried to keep the image of tiny girls with wings, dressed in petals, out of his mind. Melanie wasn't that.

Melanie looked away, too. "I'm a faery queen, actually. Wish I wasn't, it would be so much easier being human." She looked at him again, meeting his surprised eyes.

It was silent between the two for a while. Birds chattered, and sometimes Melanie swore she could hear laughter on the breeze.

"What did you mean, when you said it was better that I'm human?" Paul asked, this was the part he'd been most curious about.

Melanie's gaze flitted to the greenery around them, then back to Paul.

"Because you're not as breakable, as a human is. I can't hurt you, accidentally. With a human that would be too easy." Melanie replied, unable to meet Paul's smouldering gaze.

Paul bent down, cupping her cheek with one hand, pulling her closer with the other. His warm lips brushed her jawline, her nose. "It doesn't matter to me, what you are," He whispered against her skin. Melanie sighed, full of bliss.

"I love you." Paul said, destroying any doubt that he didn't. Those words tied Melanie to him like a vine. Paul kissed her, stealing her breath, and her heart. She belonged to him now.

* * *

** I tried to make that ending intense. This is possibly the end of this story. I may write a sequel, this one was mostly about Paul and Melanie finding out about eachother, or should I continue this story? Please let me know!**


End file.
